falloutfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
RNG Ammunition Factory
Before the Great War, the RNG Ammunition Factory was used to manufacture munitions for the US Armed Forces. Since then, it has been used by a number of different groups as a shelter. Currently, it is home to the Cake or Death raider group and their leader, Mrs Mothrapickles. History Already an established manufacturer of weapons and ammunition, the Barton and George company saw the Resource Wars as an opportunity to expand their company's profits. Foreseeing that conflict was inevitable, they sought to capitalize on the fears of the time by expanding their operations and reaching into new markets. The company constructed a new factory in Detroit in order to cater for these plans, intending to manufacture ammunition for military, law enforcement and personal use. The factory was up and running by mid-2067, quickly becoming profitable through the company cutting corners and being lax on safety standards (The company became notorious for producing leaky Flamer fuel tanks, for example). Instead, they knew that the need for ammunition would outstrip any concerns over the occasional crushed, mangled or dismembered worker. By the start of the Great War in 2077, the factory was running around the clock shifts to keep up with demand, especially from the US Army. Like many other structures in Detroit, the factory survived the Great War intact, only to succumb in other ways. In the chaotic days after the war as society collapsed, looters pillaged the factory for its supplies and stocks, carting off anything they could. The few surviving RNG Staff eventually abandoned the factory, fleeing the chaos that had taken over the city. For much of the next twenty-odd years, it was abandoned and forgotten like much of the rest of the city, its machinery rusting away. While the odd transient might have used it as a shelter, for the most part, the factory was left as is. It wasn't until the 2120s that large groups began to return to Detroit, many of them seeking shelter from the harsh winters. During the decades that followed, various groups would take up residence in RNG, using it for protection or as a base of operations. While much of the manufacturing equipment was by now completely useless, the structure itself was still sound, and offered shelter and protection for those that chose to stay there. Over the decades it changed hands numerous times as its current owners would move on for whatever reason, or new ones would force the old ones out. The reason the territory was so strongly contested was simple; it's location meant that it was a convenient staging ground to launch attacks against Baggie High, Chryslus Castle and Scrap Iron City, while also being an intact, easy to secure structure. In short, most everything a Raider could want. In 2282, the factory was occupied by the Barrage Boys raider gang. Well ensconced within the factory, they were raiding nearby communities and trade caravans with impunity. Their end came, however, at the hands of another raider gang, being Cake or Death lead by Mrs Mothrapickles. Rather than go for the usual bloodthirsty raider tactics, she instead opted for a quiet infiltration, her gang managing to enter the factory undetected. Once inside, they surprised and attacked the Barrage Boys, killing many of them before they even knew what was going on. Moving quickly throughout the factory, they killed or incapacitated much of the gang, the attack ending when Mrs Mothrapickles personally slew their leader, Boom Boom. The remaining members of the Barrage Boys were given the option to join her or die, the majority taking the wiser option. Despite its location, the factory was deliberately bypassed by the Army of Revolution during the Revolutionary War. This move came after the Revolutionaries paid off Mrs. Mothrapickles in order to allow their men safe passage without any risk of attack, seeing such as well worth the price they paid for it. (Where said price was measured in Fancy Lads Snack Cakes). In the aftermath of the conflict, the factory (and ensconced gang) remained secure and continued to provide shelter for its raider population. Inhabitants Cake or Death The RNG Factory is the current base of operations for the Cake or Death raider group. Estimated at fifty members, they live in makeshift tents set up in among the machinery or in the old offices. As the factory offers no natural resources, they raid settlements or traders for food, water, and other supplies. Some of the more technically minded of the raiders have begun hand-crafting ammunition using the remaining moulds. The leader of the gang is Mrs Mothrapickles, who rules over it and the gang from her "throne room" at the top of the facility. Besides her own seat of power, the room is filled with her stash of cakes, as well as plenty of ammunition (especially flamer fuel in leaky canisters) and several junk cars. The room is also home to a pair of Protectrons that have sat inactive in their charging booths since the war. Protectrons RNG equipped the factory with a pair of Protectrons for labor, construction and security purposes. Both survived the War, but have sat dormant in their charging booths ever since. None of the current raiders have the skills needed to reprogram them, and they are very wary of reactivating the robots in case they turn out to be hostile. Category:Communities Category:Places Category:Raiders Category:Michigan